warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Scourge Hi, I just wanted to say that on Scourge's page, his image as a kit shows his single white paw on his right paw, as in the manga, but the next picture of him as a BloodClan cat shows him with a white paw on his left leg. Can you please fix this? ~ JeanTheFox Medicine- Protection Hi! The article Medicine has been edited by many unregistered contributors lately, all of which have been spam. Many of the editors have reverted the spam edits, but it won't stop. I was wondering if you protect it from spam by blocking it from unregistered contributors, so they couldn't edit it. Thanks! Whitestorm17 18:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Declined Hi Bramble. I was wondering if the normal limit for time an image can go without being edited still stood during tweak week. If it does what happens when it's time for it to be declined? Do we just revert it back to the original?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 19:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving You are the leader of PCA, so I thought that I should tell you that I'm not leaving or being inactive, but for the next 2 weeks, I might only get on once or twice because my brother and I are going on a trip to see family in Europe and I might not always have a computer. --Willo isp 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week Hey, Bramble! I noticed that you're in the middle of tweak week right now, and went ahead and read over the guidelines. I guess I missed the nomination process, so is there any way I could still re-do some images that weren't nominated? Thanks! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble :). I was just curious.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 13:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi I need help Hi bramble. Can you tell me how to put/make a character pixel on my account? I'm very new to this because I made made account just today and I need help. Also how do I make multiple catagories for information. I might ask more questions later on. weird Bramble, I know we aren't having the best conversation here, but there's something weird going on. My charat requests have completely dissappeared from my talk page! Please help! Stoneflip 21:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, didn't know. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 10:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Blanks? Hey Bramble! (I'm on while on vacation XD) Anyways, I was wondering if you could make me some blanks for my website on wolves. I tried, but it epically failed. Since you're the leader of PCA, I was wondering if you could make me blanks of wolves in different positions! Here, I'll give you the list of positions, and you can have the fun for making them! (if you can't or just simply don't want to, just say so on my talk page!) Alpha (Male/Female) (kinda like a leader in a wolf pack) Beta (male/female) (kind like a deputy in a wolf pack) Fighter (male/female) (kind of like a cave guard XD mad that one up!) Hunter (male/female) (PREY HUNTERS! ha ha couldn't resist) Pup sitters (female) (Queens!) Pups (male/female) (KITS!) Omega (male/female) (the loser of the pack, or like a tigerstar! dun dun dun!) Thanks in advance! Oh, and about what I said, if you don't want to or can't can you give me a user who might be able to be willing to do it? TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 15:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha, I love wolves too, sorry if I insulted you. But I'm writing a story on this website called Kid Pub, where you write stories and can get them published to Amazon and local book stores. My account is the same on there as it is here, totallytawnypelt99. My story is The Power of Hazel Eyes and I would be HONORED if you read it! (here's the link to kidpub! --(it leads to my account and the stories I'm currently writing http://www.kidpub.com/authors-works/totallytawnypelt99/track TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 17:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new thistlwclaw should not of changed we liked himm the way he was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By thee way my name is sedgie gene mason. Question!!! Hey bramble, I wan't to archieve my talk page. But to create a new page to copy/paste my talk page stuff into, how do I create a new page for my talk, without making a page for the wiki by accident. Last time I needed something like this done, I had Insane help me, but I want to learn how to do it on my own! TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 01:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Question! 83 How do you open one of those .. chart things that are to the left of each Warior's page/profile/entry, whatever it's called? Tigersmoke 17:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Help hey Bramble how do you make these (I copied off of Cherryfur123s page) But bramble can you make me one heres what i want it to say Current:Fishclan Past:Fishclan, Dustclan Names: Kit:Cinderkit Apprentice:cinderpaw Warrior:Cinderfeather Queen:Cinderfeather Medicine Cat Apprentice:Cinderfeather Medicine Cat:Cinderfeather Family: Father:Birchstar Mother:Wolfpool Siblings:Sageclaw,Applewhisker Mate:Graystar Kits:Crowfall,Jaywing Education: Mentor(s):Finchfall(warrior),Quailpool(Medicine Cat) (Dont say this on it our the warrior and medicine cat for her mentors) Apprentice:Jaywing Appearances: Alive: None Listed Dead:You cant get rid of me that easily Thanks i really will love it if u can Cinderpelt123 20:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Mad Thanks it is cool Bramble i had just got done my likes and dislikes and it was long and u ruined it :( Cinderpelt123 21:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) i am mad Age limit I'm just wondering, how come so many people are suddenly being blocked for being under 13? Did you receive a complaint about them being underage or something? Sparrowsong 22:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Since Warriors is a children's book, don't you think most Warriors fans would probably be under 13? I know several under-13 users here that haven't been blocked. P.P.S. Don't worry, I'm not under 13. Oh, okay, thanks. You explained that really well. I'm just wondering - how come nobody blocked them for being underage until now? Sparrowsong 22:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense XD. Sparrowsong 23:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you get User boxes??? HIZ! :) im new here and i want to know how do ppl get user boxes so if chu can tell me pls do ok and Thankies Goldenmask 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC)GoldenmaskGoldenmask 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Omnomnom! If it's possible, can you ban this user's IP address? He keeps messing up pages and keeps deleting his user page, removing his Vandal tag. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 02:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, Kitsu took care of it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 04:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the Holly wiki thing Hi. I will follow the rules next time. Sorry about it. Form Peacesign Present sorry about me being mad at you but here is a present for you. This is Blackstar leader of Brambleclan Blackstar is light gray she cat with dark gray paws and black stripes and wierd blue eyes (P.S i know its bad but i tried by best) User: Fluffybunnies On Cloudtail's page some inapropriate language was posted on the page by Fluffybunnies. I went to his talk page and saw that there has been many complaints against him and he has been threatned to be banned from this site. Well, I am not trying to be pushy or anything but I think he needs to be banned from this site. There is no room on this site for users that are mean. Please message back giving me updates. Kind Regards, Whitestorm17 23:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) who runs this wiki? Tiger100 02:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you for responding and I am glad it is taken car of. :) Whitestorm17 14:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC)